1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods for testing communication devices, and more particularly to a system and method for calibrating radio frequency (RF) power of communication devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication systems are known to support wireless and/or wired communications between wireless and/or wired communication devices. Generally, each type of communication system may operate in accordance with one or more communication standards, such as global system for mobile communications (GSM), code division multiple access (CDMA), radio frequency identification (RFID), and general packet radio service (GPRS), and/or variations thereof.
As the trend for communication devices to support multiple standards continues, the trends include the desire to integrate radio frequency (RF) portions (i.e., one or more RF amplifiers) to a single chip of a communication device. A digital-to-analog converter (DAC) that is coupled to the RF amplifier of the communication device, and may be used to convert digital signals to an analog signals transmitted from the RF amplifier. In many instances, it is difficult to adjust power of the RF amplifier of the communication devices.
Therefore, there is a system and method for calibrating RF power of communication devices, which can adjust the relationship between the power of DAC and the power of the RF amplifier the communication devices.